Referring to FIG. 12, an example of a structure of a right angle type spring connector in the related art in which a pin is projected and retracted in substantially parallel to a mounting surface to be provided will be described in brief. FIG. 12 is a vertical cross-sectional view of the example of the structure of the right angle type spring connector in the related art. In FIG. 12, a tube 10 formed of a conductive material is firstly opened at the front end portion thereof and closed at the rear end portion thereof, and is provided with a flange-shaped portion 10a on an outer peripheral surface on the front side. A spring 12 and a pin 14 formed of a conductive material are inserted into the tube 10 in sequence from the opening side at the front end portion, and a narrowed portion is formed by caulking the opening at the front end portion in a state in which the spring 12 is compressed, and the distal end portion of the pin 14 is projected from the narrowed portion by a resiliently urging force of the spring 12 so as not to come out toward the front. The tube 10 is inserted and press-fitted into a hole 16a formed in a holder 16, which is formed of an insulating material, from the rear side. Then, a connecting member 18 formed of a conductive material which reaches a mounting surface 22 is provided integrally on the front surface of the hole 16a of the holder 16, a through hole 18a is formed so as to face the hole 16a, and an abutting member 20 bent so as to extend along the mounting surface 22 in an L-shape with respect to the connecting member 18. Then, when the tube 10 is inserted and press-fitted into the hole 16a, the connecting member 18 is clamped between the front surface of the holder 16 and the flange-shaped portion 10a, and the tube 10 comes into abutment with the connecting member 18, whereby being electrically connected. A right angle type spring connecter having a similar structure as the structure in the related art shown in FIG. 12 is shown in FIG. 13 in JP-A-2003-17173.